High School AU
by Shy.Fanfiction
Summary: Like most days, Alec has to stay back because of Jace getting a detention. At least Sebastian can make the wait fun.


_**I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters in this**_

_**WARNING! This is boyXboy! **_

_**Oh and BTW my spell check sucks.**_

Every day after school Alec, Jace and Isabel would all climb into Alec's beat up old car, and head home. Sometimes they would have to stay an hour at the school after the bell because someone, Jace, would piss off Ms. Fairchild-Morgenstern and have detention. So on this fine day, Jace got detention, Isabel got a ride to her not-a-boyfriend-boyfriend's house to do "homework", and Alec was all alone wondering around the halls of the school.

After walking around the whole school, all three floors, Alec thought it would be a good idea to go to the library. That was the plan, but this plan would take a drastic change.

As he walked down one of the second floor hallways, someone pushed him into an abandoned class room, closing the door behind them. As Alec was pushing himself up, a boot covered foot was placed in front of him.

Looking up, Alec came face to face with a jean covered erection in someone's pants. He felt a twitch in his own pants.

"Like what you see, Alexander?" the smooth voice made Alec's cock twitch again. He knew that voice; it belonged to Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern. Aka, the guy who has been giving Alec wet dreams for about three years now. Alec gulped. Yeah, he did like what he saw, but he knew it would look even better with nothing covering it.

A hand grabbed him by the back of the head and push him forward, making the clothed erection rub on Alec's cheek. His hands came up to grab Sebastian's hips, as he licked the clothed dick. As he licked and sucked at the covered cock, he let his eyes wonder up and looked at Sebastian's face. Sebastian had the face of a god; his normal bored expression had a small smile, as he stared to buck his hips.

Sebastian pulled at Alec's head, and bent down to kiss the blue eyed boy. The kiss was hot with tongues battling and hands wondering around each other.

Sebastian pushed Alec to the ground and crawled on top of him, making there clothed cocks rub against each other. Alec let out a moan and trusted up to meet Sebastian hard on again. They gasped and their hands flew around each other. They touched each other everywhere and kept on kissing. Alec felt himself twitch again as Sebastian undid the button on his jeans. He was quick to follow Sebastian's movements and started taking off Sebastian's cloths. In no time they were both naked.

"Oh God!" Alec called out as Sebastian took his cock into that wonderful mouth. Sebastian licked Alec's tip, as was reworded with a lout moan. He then licked from Alec's ball sack, to his tip, then back down again.

Sebastian then stopped, and moved so that his cock was in fort of Alec's face, then started sucking Alec again. Alec arched his back and took Sebastian into his mouth, sucking and slurping at the cock, making it all wet.

Sebastian put three of his fingers into his mouth, as he pumped Alec. He got his fingers really wet and positioned the first one into Alec's tight hole. Alec let out a small whimper as the second finger went in, but he didn't stop sucking Sebastian's cock. The two fingers stretched him and were searching for something. And oh did they find it, they brushed up against his sweet spot making him moan.

Sebastian hit that spot a couple more times as he spread his fingers, stretching the dark haired boy.

"Alexander, I'm going to take you now" Sebastian said and moved to take Alec. Just as Sebastian was going to trust into that little virgin hole, the class room door opened. Standing there looking shocked beyond belief was Jace.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE!" Alec yelled and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to cover himself up with.

"Seriously man, this is the fifth time TODAY you've cocked blocked us. Can't you just fuck off so I can fuck your brother?"

"No, now come on Alec I want to get home before Miss. Bitchface gives me more detention!" Jace said and headed down the hallway, keeping the door open so anyone could walk by and see the two teen's trying to get it on.

"What the hell! This sucks! I've been trying to fuck you for three weeks, and every time you're moronic brother stops us!" Sebastian said as he stared to dress himself. Alec just sighed, oh well, there's always next time…


End file.
